


HQ Sofa

by chocolatevenom



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatevenom/pseuds/chocolatevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night blowjob after a case. Short Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HQ Sofa

Danno books the suspect at two in the morning after a three hour stakeout and now Danno is tired. He accompanies the suspect back to HQ as Steve drives; he heads straight for his office sofa once the suspect gets dropped off. He wanders how long can he lie there face down without breathing because he cannot be fucked to move. Five potato, six potato, seven potato and something slaps his ass forcing him to turn sideways.

“Fuck you very much Steve,”

“My pleasure,” says Steve as he turns round to put the paperwork for tomorrow on Danny's desk.

“How are you still awake and functioning?” Danny sits up and smooths his hair back.

“Adrenaline,”

“And testosterone by the looks of it,”

“What?”  
Danny gestures towards the front of Steve's pants.

“Do you get aroused by running up stairs and jumping across rooftops or something? I don't even get it? Running, running, grab a grenade and suddenly, oh look, I'm sprouting a boner! What type of guy...”

Steve walks closer and half-heartedly listens because he knows his tightened pants can be resolved by the very same guy complaining about his erection. He wanders how Danny can muster the energy to raise his voice at three in the morning.

“Help a fellow out?”

“Does that even work?”

“Depends.” Smug bastard.

“Depends on how quickly you loose your pants, Steve.”

 

And this round goes to Danny for having Steve loose his cargo pants before he can loosen his tie. Danny takes out Steve's cock from his boxers and gives it a few strokes before taking the head into his mouth, his tongue working round the width. He keeps his hand around Steve's base and thumbs the engorged vein. Steve shuffles closer to wraps his hand around the base of Danny's neck, inching his fingers higher to untangle the gelled hair. Once he got to bury his entire hand in the blonde mass, Steve grabs hold of the strands and tugs it towards himself- to get his cock deeper in Danny's mouth. Steve clenches his toes as Danny briefly pulls back, drags Steve's boxers down and slips fingers between his legs, slick already with saliva and come, Danny circles his opening slowly until he could eases a middle finger in. Steve manges brace himself on the sofa back before coming in Danny's mouth. Panting as he pulls out while Danny jacks off the last few drops that lands on his own shirt. Steve drops down to his knees and is cradled between Danny's legs. With his head on Danny's thigh, he palms at his partner's bulge, too tired to suck him off, he eases Danny's trousers and pre-come soaked briefs down before taking the cock into his own hands. Deep breathes that were previously exhaled through Danny's nose now comes through in long moans; Steve's lips that mouths at his lower hips only heightens Danny's arousal. It is not long before Steve's fingers are covered in come, only to be wiped clean on-

“Steve,” pants Danny, “do not by any chance wipe your hand on my trousers.”

Steve gives the 'you are unbelievable aneurysm' face, leans an elbow on Danny's leg and sits down properly on the cool tiles for a moment before heading to the bathroom.  
It was five in the morning before either of them got any sleep.


End file.
